


Hope

by bonniebay



Series: Sha'uri of Abydos [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Goa'uld (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebay/pseuds/bonniebay
Summary: Sha'uri as Amaunet's host, up until just before episode 2.09, "Secrets".Warning is for non-explicit Amaunet/Apophis intimacy.





	Hope

_Demon_. Sha’uri had no better word for the creature who imprisoned her within her own body. At first, she hated it. Fantasized about ripping it it out, stomping it into the burning sand of midday on Abydos, crushing it with rocks, tearing it apart until nothing but scattered blue stains remained. She fought first to take her body back. Then she fought to do something – anything – from her own will. Eventually, she fought to merely influence Amaunet’s actions.

The intimacies Amaunet shared with Apophis enraged Sha’uri. It was indignity enough to endure Amaunet walking and talking with Sha’uri’s body, but to engage in such things as would have made her sweet Danyel blush, to permit… no, to _invite_ and _encourage_ Apophis’s vile touch and viler penetration went far beyond mere indignity. She flung every scathing, derisive insult she knew at _that creature_.

Amaunet ignored her.

Time became a slippery concept. She woke, she slept and she did not know how long she slept. When Sha’uri woke on a pallet in her father’s tent on Abydos, she did not believe it was real. But Kasuf called her daughter, and her cousin came with water and the little _desh_ cakes that she had loved since she was a child. Her body was her own again.

It did not take long for her to understand. Amaunet was sleeping; Sha’uri was pregnant. The thought of how the child had been conceived was nauseating, but Sha’uri cast those memories aside and vowed to herself that it did not matter. Her child was _hers_ and she was Sha’uri of Abydos.

She knew that when the child was born, Amaunet would wake again. Sha’uri pondered this as she worked, as she wove the softest thread into cloth for baby clothes, as she took care to eat even her least favourite vegetables. She had never been content to live for the present and let the future take care of itself and she would not change, not now. She had defied the sun-god himself; she would find a way.

Standing before the walls of writing, the ghost of Danyel comfortingly near, Sha’uri felt her baby kick and stretch. _Hush little love,_ she whispered, treasuring the moment. There would not be many more. With steady hands, she reached out to trace the ancient symbols. Today, she could read it as easily as Danyel once had but unlike then, she founds no answers contained within. She did not expect to; she already knew the answer was within her.

Every time she had slept, her dreams had touched Amaunet’s. They met there as equals; Amaunet’s millennia of experience, generations of memory tangling with Sha’uri’s passion and hope. Sha’uri had seen Amaunet’s soul and bared her own, and understanding had washed away hatred. She knew Amaunet was different now, just as she was. They were a part of each other.

It was a slim and fragile thread to rest her hope upon.


End file.
